Monster
by Olive Everclear
Summary: AU Glee Story. Pairing are Finntana, Fabrevans, Tike, Pierceman, St. Berry
1. Finn

Finn Hudson stood in the middle of the living room; backpack slung over one shoulder, getting yelled at one of his closest and oldest friends, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

"Why are you even going there? It's stupid and pointless."

"I'm bored just hanging around the house all day, bro," He said with a light shrug.

Finn, Puck and their three friends, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray are all vampires. They live together in the small town, staying under the radar and pretending to be normal teenagers. No one knows they live together, no one knows they don't have adults looking after them. They've been living together for as long as Finn could remember.

It was the October of 1871. Finn was a teenager living in Chicago with his mother. He worked on a farm, providing food, clothes and shelter for him and his mother. He was working on the night the Great Fire began; the smoke invaded his lungs and began to suffocate him.

He stumbled out of the barn and got to the road before finally passing out. When he woke up, the city was burning to the ground but he was in a safe house, a blonde girl sitting beside him, pressing a damp wash cloth to his head.

He could hear someone yelling at her in the background about her being too nice and could have exposed them.

When he finally came out of his haze, he learned that the girl's name was Quinn and the yelling belonged to a guy named Puck. He also learned that Quinn took pity on him, choking and gasping for air and she quickly fed him some of her blood right before he took his final breath.

Puck, not wanting Finn to wake up as a vampire alone, brought him back to their home and waited for him to wake up. From that day on, the three were inseparable, Puck was the unspoken leader and Finn was his right hand man.

"You would think after over a hundred years you'd be bored with going to school!" Puck snapped again.

"I rather sit in a class, learning the same shit over again than sit at home doing nothing."

"I agree with Finn." Quinn chimed in. Finn noticed that she changed into a dress and is carrying a binder. "I mean, we do need to make ourselves look as human as possible. Going to school is very human."

Puck huffs because he knows he's losing, especially now that Mike and Matt are both running to their rooms to get their book bags. "Fine," He says, throwing his hands in the air. "We'll go to stupid, boring school and hang out with stupid, boring humans."

Finn laughs a bit and they all leave together. They take different ways to school, to keep people from getting suspicious. Finn drives his truck, Quinn rides along. Puck skateboards, Mike and Matt take a school bus.

Once there, Finn can feel something different about the school. He doesn't know what it is, but there is something there. Everyone is buzzing, whispering to each other. He's trained himself to not use his strong hearing to eavesdrop but he is dying to just do it to figure out why everyone is all giddy.

The school is small so whenever something happens, everyone knows. Well, everyone besides Finn and his friends. They don't interact with the other humans so they are always out of the loop.

Just as Finn is about to give in to the temptation and listen into someone's conversation, he figures out what's different.

A beautiful girl steps out of the front office, pushing her dark hair back. Her hips swing from side to side as she walks down the hall, confidence just dripping off of her figure. Every guy in the hallway stops to stare at her, even some of the girls. Most of them glare though since their boyfriends are being distracted by the tanned beauty.

"Wow, she's really pretty." He hears Quinn say, tearing his eyes from the disappearing figure to look at her.

"Has she always gone here?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.

They part ways after that, Finn goes to his locker and grabs his History book. It's one of his favorite subjects; probably because he was there for a nice sized portion of what they learn. Once in class, he sees the girl again.

It's how Finn knows for a fact she's new. He would have noticed her before if she was in his first period class. The bell rings and everyone takes their seats. The girl is seated right besides Finn. He gets distracted by her legs and the way she pulls her legs to her chest, her feet sitting on the edge of the chair. Finn can't stop looking, mainly because he's trying to figure out how her body is small enough to fit into the space between the back of the chair and the edge of the desk with her legs like that. But also because she has amazing legs and he can't stop looking at them.

He knows he's caught looking when he hears someone clear their throat, which of course had to be her. He looks up at her and gives her a little nervous grin. She stays expressionless and looks up at the teacher.

"Everyone, let's welcome Miss Santana Lopez. Her and her family just moved here from Texas." She gives a small wave and a few people say hello to her. A few guys make some cat calls; Finn doesn't miss her rolling her eyes. "Alright, let's get started on today's lesson." The teacher continues on, obviously wanting to get the discussion started.

Finn's happy for the new addition to the class. Not just because she's beautiful but because there is someone else in the class that knows the answers to the questions the teacher asks besides him and Rachel Berry, who answers literally every question with a superior tone of voice.

But when Santana answers, she answers like she is answering some mundane question that everyone should know the answer to. Finn finds it's amusing.

Finn runs right up to after class, stopping her before she could get out of the door by blocking her way.

"Do you need something?" She asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Finn Hudson." She nods but shows an expression of boredom. "So, I thought maybe I could help you to your next class. And hey, if you need someone to sit with at lunch you could join me. I mean…it won't just be me. My friends will be there too but I'm just saying so you won't be all alone since you're new and have no friends. Not that you won't make friends…"

"Do you always ramble like an idiot?" He frowns a little and she begins to smirk. "Catch you later, Frankenteen." She slips pass him and is lost in the sea of the student body before Finn can react.

He carries on to his next class, buzzing a little with excitement of the possibility of seeing her again.


	2. Santana

Santana Lopez wasn't exactly raised like other girls. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a stay at home wife. They lived a nice, seemingly perfect life. Or so her father thought. Because while he was at work, saving lives, her mother was training her to become a vampire hunter.

Every single say Santana had to go through intense exercises, hand to hand combat to knowing how to kill with everything from a gun to a ballpoint pen. Her mother came from a long line of vampire hunters and wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

Of course this isn't something you share with your husband, so her mother made her promise to keep it a secret. And she did.

When Santana turned twelve, she faced her first vampire. Her mom said it was going to be a "mother/daughter bonding weekend." Santana stupidly believed that and was all excited. It wasn't until they got to the dreary town did Santana realize she was going to make her first kill.

And from that day on, Santana and her mom would take little "shopping trips" or "bonding weekends at the spa." She never tired of it. The rush you get after killing some bloody thirsty beast was too good to give up.

But then the worse thing could have happened. While hunting a vampire, he got the slip on them, circled back and attacked her mom, snapping her neck, killing her instantly. Of course the vampire was much sicker than that, just killing a hunter wasn't enough. No, before he snapped her neck, he forced her to drink some of his blood, turning her into one of the blood thirsty animals they were both raised to kill on sight.

And that's exactly what Santana did when her mom came back to life. She also killed the bastard that turned her. He wasn't that hard to get since he was pretty much standing, frozen in his spot, watching a young girl murder her mother, the woman who gave her birth and raised her.

From that day on, Santana worked even harder to get rid of these monsters, not taking pity on any of them, even though when she was younger she would beg her mom to let the younger vampires to go free since most of them were turned during an attack.

Her dad couldn't cope though, every time he walked into a room, he'd start crying because he could remember his beloved wife, standing in there doing some mundane thing like ironing his work shirts or cooking dinner.

He cursed the drunk driver (yes, that's the story she made up to the police and they believed her) that took her life.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, her father closed his office and moved them up to Lima, Ohio. It was his hometown; nothing in it reminded him of her mom since she had never been there before. Santana, while unhappy at first, was a bit relieved. She didn't want her dad mourning over her mom anymore. She just hoped the move would do him some good.

But old habits die hard. The moment she got into Lima, she began looking for the same patterns she looked for in Texas. She refused to live in a town with vampires and she would kill every single one of them, or die trying.

The first strange thing she noticed was a small group of girls. At first she thought they were vampires but after spying on them a few times she realized they were witches. She never dealt with a witch before and decided it would be best to stay away from them.

Rachel Berry, one of the girls, talked about a guy named Jesse a lot (something Santana had noticed while spying). All the other girls told her to stay away from him and that he was the devil. This only led to Santana being more curious, stalking Rachel at every turn.

She figured out what school the girl went to and had her father enroll her there, instead of the school closer to her home. Luckily, on the first day, she was assigned first period with her. She sat two desks away from her, wanting to be able to keep an eye on her as much as possible.

She knew she needed to become friends with that girl if she ever wanted to find out more about this Jesse guy. But she could tell it was going to be a chore since Rachel seemed kind of stuck up and like a know it all.

After her first class, and slipping pass some tall dude, she found Rachel. She walked right up to her, a smile on her face, trying to be all warm and inviting or whatever.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez."

Rachel looked at her, giving her a confused expression and then began to look around. "If this is some kind of joke that the football team and cheerleaders have cooked up, please stop. I'm sick of being their target for these stupid, immature pranks."

Santana wanted to laugh a bit because of course she'd be their target. She had pathetic loser written all over her. "No. I'm not some trap or whatever. I just noticed that you and I seem to be the only smart students in that whole history class and I thought we should hang out. Maybe study together. I'm new in town and seriously lacking in the friends department."

Rachel looked her up and down and sneered a little. "I'm sure you'll do just fine here. Besides, I saw Finn Hudson talking to you."

"Finn Hudson…" Santana said, drawing a blank. "Oh, wait…you mean tall dude?" Santana laughed a little. "Sorry, I usually delete the name of whichever guy ogles at me immediately after he tells me his name."

"I would love to be ogled by a hot guy." Rachel says in a dreamy voice, sighing a little.

Santana laughs again and looks her up and down, now it was her turn to sneer. "Well, if we were friends I might be able to help you dress less like a toddler." Santana can feel the girl's glare on her. "What? You're wearing a pink sweater with a purple unicorn."

"I like how I dress."

"But the guys don't and if you wanna land a hottie, you gotta dress better."

Rachel sighed a little. "Alright, fine. I'll try it out. We can meet up after school and hang out at the mall."

"Sounds like a plan." Santana smiled and walked away, heading toward her next class.

She rolled her eyes a little the moment she walked in because once again, Finn Hudson was in her class. She was also assigned to his little lab group. They were to take care of a salt water fish. Lucky for her, it wasn't just going to be the two of them.

But unlucky for her, it was him and two of his friends that he wanted her to join at lunch. It was awkward since this Puck guy totally didn't like her, he kept glaring at her and Mike was practically a mute. Finn did most of the talking, asking her all these questions about her life.

"So, why did you move here?"

"Dad wanted to leave Texas."

"Why?"

"Because."

Santana wasn't really one for small talk. She wasn't one for talking really. The only time she got friendly with someone was when she needed something, usually information. Finn couldn't provide anything useful at the moment so she tried to keep her answers as short as possible.

"Because why?"

"Bro, shut up." Puck finally snapped.

"I'm just trying to get to know our new lab partner." He turned back to Santana, obviously still expecting an answer.

"My mom got hit by a drunk driver and died. Dad couldn't cope with the memory of her in the house so we moved." Finn's face fell and she could tell he was sorry for asking her why. Before he could say anything the bell rang; which she was thankful for. "Oh, hey…about that lunch offer, I'm gonna have to pass. I found someone to sit with." She told him, gathering her stuff, praying that he wasn't going to be in her next class too.

"Seriously?" He said, obviously not believing her, following her out of the classroom. "You found someone else to hang out with during the five minutes between me asking you and you being assigned to my lab group?"

Santana nodded. "Sure did."

"Who?"

"Rachel Berry."

"No." He groaned, causing Santana to laugh. "Don't sit with her."

"Look, no offense, I don't want to eat lunch with you, Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there."

Finn laughed a little. "Look, though I think you'd have fun sitting with us, this isn't about that. Rachel is kind of…a target." Santana laughed at that since it was literally her conversation with the girl. "People like to throw stuff at her during lunch. It's totally mean and all but kind of well deserved. She isn't exactly nice. And if you sit next to her, you might get stuff thrown at you too."

Santana smiled a little at his concern. "I'll be fine. I'm all tough and what not." He laughed lightly and shook his head at her. "If you are so obsessed with being my friend, how about you and I hang out, just us. I don't think your two friends liked me very much."

"I'm not obsessed." Finn protested. "But alright. Let's you and I hang out after school?"

"Oh, I can't. Rachel and I are going to go shopping, get her a new wardrobe. Oh, but maybe after I get down we can hang out." She suggested.

"I can't; my shows on."

She shot him a look as if asking what the hell. "What show? Gossip girl?" She teased.

Finn gave an obviously sarcastic laugh and said, "No. Supernatural." Santana just gave him a confused look. "Whoa…wait…you've never seen Supernatural?" She shook her head. "Tomorrow, we're having a Supernatural marathon."

"And what if I say no to that?"

"I don't take no for an answer."

She laughed a little and shook her head. "Alright, fine. Come over around noon." She pulled out a little notebook and wrote down her phone number and address before ripping the page out and handing it to him. "Don't be late."

She walked away after that, not waiting for a response from him. She wasn't even sure why she did that. She was pretty sure they would have nothing in common. But she figured she should start trying to live a normal life and Finn seemed nice and normal.

And he wasn't kidding about Rachel getting shit thrown at her during lunch. Santana almost didn't sit with her. She was tempted to just join Finn but she kind of wanted to prove that she was awesome enough to make people stop.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Santana knocked some of the paper balls off the table. "This is a danger zone."

"Not for long." She smirked and sat down, but not before checking the seat to make sure there wasn't anything on it. "Why do people hate you so much?"

"They don't hate me."

"They hate you."

"Whatever. They're just jealous because one day I'll be a famous Broadway star while they still live in this sad, depressing town."

"You know it's good to have goals and crap, but putting everyone down while getting to them won't score you any points. Try being a little less of a douchebag."

Rachel pouted a little and just kept her eyes down throughout lunch. But no one threw anything at them which made Santana feel all kinds of powerful.

After school they went to the mall. Santana was about to choke Rachel for the things she kept trying on. They were pretty much the same crappy clothes she was wearing just in different colors.

"What do you expect? I told you, I like how I dress!"

"Look, the shirts you keep picking out looks like a gay munchkin puked on them." Rachel pouted at her and rolled her eyes. "The skirts are alright. They show off your legs. Just stop with the animal sweaters and these God awful flower tops. Here…" Santana grabbed a silk, pink blouse. "Try this."

Rachel huffed a little and took it from Santana, stepping back into the dressing room. When she came out, Santana smirked a little. "See? Much better."

"I admit this is pretty nice on me."

"Yes! Now all you gotta do is buy that and in all the colors it comes in; which are green, blue, purple, white and magenta."

Rachel didn't really protest with Santana after that and she got out of the mall with a bunch of new tops. Santana got a few pairs of boots and some dresses. She couldn't resist buying them. She looked hot in them and she never kept herself from buying something that made her feel hot.

The next day, Finn came over. He was right on time, which Santana was a little surprised by. They started the Supernatural marathon on her couch. Finn kept pointing out all his favorite scenes by getting overly excited and pointing at the television and saying, "Oh…watch this part!" She'd be lying if she said it wasn't adorable.

After a few hours though, he dad came home and she could tell he was in his depressed state. So, she moved Finn up to her room and just watched them with him in there. It was a little weird to have some guy, practically a stranger, lying beside her in her bed.

But she tried to not think about that. She just wanted to spend the day with a friend. She and Finn were just friends, nothing else. Even if he kept checking her out (he's not very subtle).

Eventually though, she falls asleep. She's not sure how long she was asleep but by the time she wakes up, she's laying the other way on her bed, her head on her pillows and Finn is sitting on the edge, holding something.

He must feel her movements because he turns to her, smiling a little. "You fell asleep." He sounds a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm not made to watch the much television at once." She sits up and tries to see what he's holding.

"Did you at least like it?"

"Yes, it's pretty cool. I'll totally be watching more of it." She gives up on trying to peak around him. "What are you holding?"

"Oh!" He sounds surprise and sees him sit the picture of her mom back down on her bedside table. "Sorry, I saw it and she looks…familiar."

"Well, people say we look a lot alike."

He gives her this look and then grins. "Yea…that's probably it. Well, I'll let you sleep again." He starts to get up. "See you Monday."

Santana bites her lower lip, not sure of what compels her to do it. "Finn…would you mind staying?" He gives her a surprised look. "Not to get all mushy or whatever but I haven't really had anyone to just…talk to since my mom died. And well…I know we don't really know each other but I trust you."

He smiles at her and gets back on her bed, lying down beside her. She lies down on her side, facing him, happy that's all it took.

They talk for a while about their families and friends. He tells her how his dad died and how it was just him and his mom since he was a baby. He told her how his mom isn't really around and that's why he's so close to Puck, Mike, Matt and Quinn. But he makes sure that Santana knows she is an amazing person and didn't just abandon him.

Santana tells him about her mom's death, though she knows it's a lie, she's so use to saying it that it might as well be the truth. She tells him about her dad's depression and how rough it is on their relationship. She also tells him how she was pretty much a loner back in Texas, which he doesn't believe since she's so awesome.

She falls asleep next to him. She doesn't know why she's so comfortable around him, so safe but she is. She's never felt like that around anyone. Even with her mom, she always felt like she needed to be on alert. And her mom was a tough bitch.

But Finn, he just made her feel happy. He was a complete dork and rambled way too much but she liked that. And it might have scared her a little. That's why apart of her was happy he was gone the next day when she woke up.


	3. Puck

Noah Puckerman stood on the balcony of his mansion, looking out into the distance. He heard the light footsteps coming behind him; a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Noah, my Love, don't you think it's a bit cold out to just be standing here?" said the beautiful voice that he loved so much.

He turned to the source, his future bride Nadine, her eyes on his, and a seductive smile on her lips. "It's the middle of March."

"Yes, and we are in the mountains." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the doors. "Your hands are freezing."

"Warm me up?"

She paused and looked him up and down. "You are a cheeky one, aren't you Darling?"

"At least I'm not a cacker." He smirked moving his arms around her waist. "Now why don't we get you out of this dress?"

"Might take a while. I had Clovis tie them up tight tonight."

"I'm up for the challenge, Love." He whispered to her, beginning to untie the bodice in the front. Once he got that off, he began to work on the rest of the strings and snaps. "Girls wear far too much clothing." He complained a little.

Once he finally got her down to the last layer, she yawned. "Darling, it's been a very long day and I grow tired."

"Are you codding me?"

"I promise, in the morning I'll give you whatever you want."

"I want you."

"You have me. But as a sleeping woman at the moment." She kissed him on the lips and got under the covers. "Goodnight, Sweets."

He groans a little and undresses himself and gets into the bed beside her. "You are the devil." She doesn't respond.

The next morning he wakes up with Nadine. She's lying beside him like she was the night before, but now her face in contorted. He's come to know the face well. Nadine is a vampire, he knows it's dangerous to be with her, given her nature, but he loves her and she loves him as well.

They come to the mutual respect that she can feed off of him and then heal him with her blood. She won't feed off of others and she won't kill anyone. He sits up in bed and tilts his head to the side for her.

She wastes no time to put her arms around him, steadying him as she sinks her teeth into his neck, drinking in his blood. She must be hungry because she's drinking fast and it's beginning to hurt him. He's about to tell her to stop when she pulls away, licking her lips.

Out of weakness, he falls back on his pillow, holding his neck.

"I'll take care of you, Love." She whispered, biting into her wrist and pressing it to his lips.

He drinks from her, filling up on her blood, closing his eyes and letting it heal him. As his strength begins to return to him, he feels something slam into his chest. His eyes open wide and he sees Nadine's other hand holding a dagger that was just plunged into his chest.

When he wakes, he felt like he was gasping for air. Nadine was still beside him, looking as calm as ever. At first Noah thought he imagined it. But then he saw the bloody dagger lying on the bedside table.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"Last night, you said you wanted me."

"So you turned me?"

"Yes. Now we can be together forever, Love."

He wanted to be angry at her, angry that she took his life away. But at the same time, he was oddly happy. He already owned his estate, inherited a large amount of family wealth, fallen in love with a girl. What else could he do in his human life? No way could he have kids since his bride would be a vampire, therefore unable to go through childbirth.

After that, they lived together for years, finding humans to feed off of. Noah was still strict on his no killing rule. Nadine thought he was a bit of a bore but she did as she was told. But suddenly she started to occupy her time with other men.

She told them the same thing she told him. When he confronted her about it, she promised it was just so they could get more money to travel with. But Noah didn't believe that all too much since they were both extremely wealthy.

But he ignored it at first. He wanted to believe that the love of his life was telling the truth. But then, she introduced him to some stupid human. She told him he was going to hang around them. He was jealous, to say the least.

She turned the human shortly after. And she turned about male and another. Finally she had about five men following her around, telling her how much the love her. Noah reached his boiling point.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Why did you turn them?"

"I love them too, Noah."

"This is how it's going to be? You, me and all the other boys you love?"

"You didn't expect it to be just us for eternity, did you?"

"Call me crazy but yes."

"I'm sorry, Love."

"You took my life for nothing." He shook his head and began to walk out of the house that they had been living in.

"Where are you going?" She snapped, following him.

"Goodbye, Nadine." He simply said, shrugging her arm off of his shoulder and disappearing into the night.

After that night, Noah started to go by Puck. He hopped on a ship and sailed to the New World, wanting to begin a new life. He fought in the America Revolution and the Civil War. He never stayed in one place too long and he never made any friends; until he met Quinn.

Honestly, he took pity on her and decided to save her. They've added on to their little family and been together since. After being alive for over three hundred years, he's grown to hate humans. The way they think they can do whatever they want without anything bad happening; their careless attitude toward one another.

That's why he refuses to switch over to bagged blood like the others. He thinks if no one feeds off of the pea-brained idiots, there would be too many in the world.

But there is one human that Puck has a weak spot for.

Her name: Brittany Pierce.

Puck met her his first day at William McKinley. Quinn had convinced them all to enroll in at local high school. She said it would look less suspicious and that if they enroll as sophomores they won't have to move away as fast.

Puck liked the idea mainly because it meant not having to start a new life as soon, so he agreed. And he immediately wanted to retract his vote. Everyone at the school was so far off in their own little worlds, worrying about what others thought of them.

Brittany was the worst offender of being in her own world. But she wasn't one of those girls worrying about her hair or make up. Or which guy was into her. No, she was in some childish, happy-go-lucky world. Puck could see the wander in her eyes and the innocent air that she brought with her. He was taken aback by how sweet and trusting she was. Her big blue eyes hypnotized him and her smile was just the kill shot.

But she wanted nothing to do with him. Every single time he asked her out, she would come up with an excuse as to why not.

One time it was because she had to help her cat find a magical ring. Another time it was because she heard the restaurant he offered to take her was infested with killer bees. The last time, which was two weeks, three days and five hours ago (yes, he's been counting) was because she was too busy getting her skirt re-woven.

Today, since he was forced to go to school again by Finn, he wasn't going to give up.

He walked right up to her; she was standing at her locker, pulling her pink, glittery notebook out of her locker.

"Sup, Brittany."

"No." She said simply, closing her locker and walking away from him.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment before following after her. "You don't even know what I was gonna ask."

She stopped and turned to him. "You were gonna ask me out. You always do."

"Not today."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Ok, what did you want to ask?"

"I need a study partner and I thought since we're both had Science together we could study together."

"Sorry, that new girl, Santana and I are study partners."

Puck knew he hated Santana and he just found his reason. "Alright. See you in class." He said as calmly as possible.

Later that day, in class, he sat at the lab, glaring at Santana. He hated that he was paired up with her even more now. He hated it more than when she first got paired up with her. And to top it all off, Finn was giving her those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"So, have you guys named the fish yet?" She asked as she tested the PH levels.

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Puck said in a bitter tone.

"Everyone else has." She stated, giving him a confused look.

"Have you made any friends yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." She answered simply, giving him a bit of attitude as she did so.

"Like who?"

"Well, there is that girl Rachel, Mercedes, some guy in gym named Nick, James, Sam, Artie, Tina, Meg, Brittany, Quinn and of course Finn."

"Brittany? As in her?" He nodded toward the blonde girl.

Santana glanced over and nodded. "Yep, she lives next door to me. We've been hanging out like every day. She's so funny!" Puck didn't realize how hard he was glaring at Santana until she said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He quickly composed his face.

"Aw, does big bad Pucky Puck have a crush on Brittany?" She asked in a baby voice.

Finn and Mike both laughed at him. "No. She's dumb." He said, trying to cover it up. "I just was annoyed because all I asked was if you meant her and you had to tell me some long ass story."

Santana rolled her eyes at him and looked at Finn. "Are you still coming over later?"

Finn nodded and within a few minutes the bell rang. Finn and Santana said goodbye with a lingering stare that made Puck want to throw up and Santana walked out of class, talking with Brittany.

"God, she's annoying." Puck complained as they made their way to gym. "How can you hang out with that bitch?"

"Whoa! Santana was just messing with you. Besides, we all know you like Brittany."

"What? No, no. I don't like her. Humans are good for two things, sex and blood. That's it."

"That's not true. Some can be really fun to talk to."

"Whoa…are you telling me you aren't getting any from Santana?"

"Our friendship isn't about getting anything from each other."

"Bro, your vagina is showing."

Finn shoved him a little and they laughed it off. Puck talked a big game. And yes, he firmly believed that humans were only good for sex and blood. He didn't want Finn to fall for one and not be able to have her because she was human.

He would never in a million years suggest turning her because that could lead to heartbreak, like in his case. But something about Brittany made him weak and made him want to fall in love, want to be with someone, and wish to be human again.

But the girl despised him and would never give him a chance.

So, he did his best to distract himself with the many willing girls around Lima.


	4. Quinn

Quinn Fabray was spending her afternoon the same way she spent every afternoon; spying on the track team. The first day her and her friends (Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt) moved to Lima, she went out to explore the new town. She found herself in front of a local high school, wetting her lips as she watched a muscular, blonde stretch.

Usually when she'd wet her lips it was because of hunger, but this time it was out of intrigue. The boy's physique was amazing, she could see his abs right through his shirt, and his muscular arms gleamed, probably from the sweat he gathered during his practice.

But ever since that day, she's held a certain fascination with him. Of course she wanted to get closer to him, which is why she convinced the boys to enroll in school. She always tells herself to talk to the blonde, who she learned is named Sam. But she can never go through with it.

It's pathetic how she goes out of her way just to see him in the hallways, how she pretends to read out on the bleachers every afternoon. She even makes sure she is first to lunch to pick out her group's table, that way she sits near Sam and his friends.

Today in particular makes her think she'll finally be able to do what she's been longing to do, which of course is to officially meet Sam. And she has Santana all to thank for that.

The girl was new but she was already gaining more friends than anyone else in the school. Quinn envied how at ease she could be with everyone. She chalked it up to being raised in different times.

Santana had made friends with Sam on the very first day she was at school, which appealed to Quinn. That was the main reason she started to talk to her. That and to make sure the girl was good enough for Finn.

Santana was funny, sweet, bitchy, strong, bold, charming, beautiful, and sexy and just about everything all guys wanted in a girl and all things girls wanted to be. She seemed to like Quinn and her studious behavior though.

They had gone shopping together with a few of the other girls Santana had befriended. They've hung out together with Finn, gone to the movies with just the two of them and even had a sleepover at Rachel Berry's house.

But today was Quinn's favorite activity so far. Sam had invited Santana and a few other people over to go swimming after his track practice. Santana, being the friend she is, asked if she could invite a few others, Sam said yes and here she was, waiting for Sam to get done so she could go to his house.

"You brought your bikini, right?" Santana asked, waking her out of her daze.

"Bikini?" Quinn almost laughed. Yes, she's changed with the ages, but she still didn't feel comfortable showing that much skin.

"Yes. You know those things girls wear when swimming or getting a tan. Man bait for the beach."

Quinn did laugh that time. "I don't have a bikini."

"What? Ok, we have to stop at the mall and get you one real quick."

"Why can't I wear a one piece?"

"No one wears a one piece, Quinn! You think you're gonna attract some hottie's attention in a one piece? No! My grandma doesn't even own a one piece."

Quinn sighed a little, giving in. Santana was right. No way was Sam going to even look at her if she showed up in a crappy one piece. She wasn't even sure how a bikini would help though. No guy seemed to be able to take their eyes off of Santana and her huge chest. The girl was blessed with amazing looks which made Quinn all the more jealous.

"So, you and Finn have been hanging out a lot lately." Quinn said, wanting to change the subject.

"He's really nice." Santana stated matter-of-factly.

"You like him?"

Santana laughed. "What are we five?" She looked at Quinn, a small smile on her face. "He's sweet but I'm pretty sure he's just into us being friends."

"Why do you think that?" Quinn knew for a fact Finn didn't think about her in just a friendly way. Matter of fact, it was causing a lot of fights back at the house.

"I keep throwing myself at him and he doesn't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Like…the other day, we were hanging out at my place and I leaned into him, fully body and everything, all he had to do was go in the last two inches and kiss me. Instead he said I had an eyelash and brushed it off my face." She shrugged a little.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Finn's not really smooth with the ladies."

Before Santana could say anything else, the whistle blew, signaling that practice was over. Sam jogged up the bleachers and plopped down beside Santana, giving her a one-arm side hug.

"You still coming?" He asked, pulling his shirt up and wiping the sweat from his face.

Quinn's eyes immediately went to his abs. "Yes, oh and so is Quinn." Quinn glanced back up when she heard her name. Santana's eyes were on her, her lips in a smirk. Sam was smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, waving awkwardly.

"Hi." Sam said back, still smiling sweetly at her. Santana cleared her throat and he looked back at her. "Right…my address…" He told Santana the address and when they could come over. He also told them some gate code, which made Quinn think he lived in some fancy gated community.

After that, they went to the mall together. Santana went through the racks, saying she'd find the perfect bikini for Quinn and her pale ass.

Quinn couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the days when showing off your legs or belly was a sin and could be put to death.

Quinn was born around the time the Salem Witch Trials were taking place. She lived in a small town outside of Atlanta, Georgia with her mother, father and sister. Her father was a man of faith, preaching every Sunday. His wife and two daughters were the perfect saints that everyone wanted to be like.

The life was suffocating to Quinn. One day, her father introduced her to a gentleman, Jacob Henry. He told her that they would be happy together and be able to start living the life she was meant for. Quinn only saw it as her life coming to an end.

She didn't know Jacob and she didn't believe that she could fall in love with him ever. He was strange and certain things about him made her nervous. She didn't know why, they just did. The way he always smelled like a corpse, which she knew was because he worked in the funeral home but still.

It was the night before her wedding; Jacob came into her room, claiming he needed to see her.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She argued, wanting him to leave. She didn't feel comfortable being in so little clothes around him while still unwed. He moved onto the bed, where she was laying and grabbed her arms. "Jacob! Stop this." She snapped. She could smell something on his breath, alcohol maybe?

She tried to fight him but he was stronger, pushing her down onto the bed and pulling her sleeping gown up. She was sure he was going to rape her. She tried to scream out for help but his hand covered her mouth before she could even get a little squeak out.

The next thing was what took her by surprise. His face contoured into an unnatural state and he ripped the gown open with his other hand. He sank his teeth deep into her chest, one hand still covering her mouth, muffling the scream she made.

She felt her body grow weaker and she was sure she was going to die. Her eyes closed out of weakness and her body went numb. She accepted her fate and prayed that God would take mercy on her soul. Suddenly, she felt the weight of Jacob leave her, heard a distant shout of agony.

Next she felt a warm liquid rushing down her throat. Her eyes open up to find a young man with his wrist against her lips. Jacob was slumped over in the corner, a piece of wood stuck into his chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

The next day she awoken, hearing her mouth's scream. The magistrate was called and Quinn was accused of murder. They were confused as to how a young, weak girl like herself could lodge a sharpened piece of wood so deep into Jacob's chest, so she was charged with witchcraft and murder.

Her own father wouldn't stick up for her. He cursed her during the court, saying he always knew something was off with her and that she wasn't pure like her sister. She was sentenced to hang.

The last thing she remembers is standing in the middle of town, a noose around her neck, all of the men in the town standing around her. She was crying, begging for them to not do this to her. Her father just stared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Please, daddy." She cried out just as the bottom was released and she fell through.

When she woke up, she was sure it had been all a dream. Until of course she gathered her surrounding and realized she had woken up in a pit of dead bodies. It was a mass grave. One of many that had been dug. All of the condemned witches would be thrown into the pit and burned before getting buried.

She climbs out of the pit of rotting corpses and runs to the next town. By the time she gets there, she is starving. She goes into a local pub and tells a sob story about being robbed; knowing that she still looks the part of a wealthy, young girl.

The pub owner cooks her up a meal. But after she eats, she's still starving. She doesn't know what for though. The pub owner was kind enough to let her stay at his home so she helps him close up. Once she gets into his house though, she realizes what she's hungry for.

She tries to fight the urge, but the blood thirst is too strong and overpowers her. Before she knows it, she's sinking her teeth into the man's neck, draining him of every last drop of blood. She doesn't stop there; she kills his wife and his teenage daughter.

She's gone mad with blood and is unable to stop, pretending to be lost and starved to gain entrance in the homes of innocent victims; only to turn on them and kill the whole family.

When she gets powerful enough and learns how to avoid people with weaponry skills, she pays a visit to her home. A young girl she's never seen before doesn't know who she is and lets her into the house. She leaves before her family can realize she ever came inside and hides out in town.

Late at night, she goes back inside and slaughters them all, ripping their throats out, feeding on their blood. They're screaming woke the town up enough to where all the brave men try to fight whatever is killing their neighbor is out in the square.

She takes this as an opportunity to get back at the all, not even wasting time by sucking their blood. She wreaks havoc on the town for a week straight until a man stops her.

At first she went in to kill him, but he was much stronger than she was. She soon realized that he's like her.

He threatens to kill her for what she's doing but she breaks down and cries. He's taken aback by her and decides to help her instead. That guy was Puck and Quinn owes him so much. She's pretty sure she would be dead right now if he didn't save her from herself.

Every day is a constant battle for Quinn. All her friends seem to have their blood lust under control but Quinn still has the urge to just rip the human's throats out sometimes before feeding on them.

Quinn snaps back to reality when Santana says her name for what is probably the fifth time. "Yes?"

"What about this one?" She repeats, shaking a white one piece in front of her face. The top has a gold bar holding the cups together and the bottoms have the same bar holding both the sides together. "I think it'll look all cute and innocent but sexy and naughty at the same time."

Quinn laughs a little; she hadn't realized how much she needed a female in her life until she met Santana. "I think you're right."

She takes the bikini out of Santana's hand and tries it on. The swimsuit is a perfect fit so she buys it right then and there. They go back to Santana's house and change. Quinn doesn't know why Santana insists on them doing their hair since they're going swimming.

And when Quinn asks, Santana just laughs and tells her a pool party is hot people code for a bunch of sexy people to be half naked and hang out without it turning into an orgy.

When they get to the party, Santana immediately ditches her for Finn, Quinn isn't mad though; she understands what it's like to really like someone. She does see what Santana means though by Finn not acting like he's interested. Santana is totally putting the moves on him and he's getting all bumbley and saying the dumbest things.

Quinn also sees that Santana was right but the pool party code. It's nothing but attractive people and only a few people are in the water and they're pretty much flirting with each other.

She feels awkward and out of place. She thinks about sneaking out but Sam comes up to her.

"Hi again," he says with the same sweet smile as before.

He's shirtless and she can't help but blush a little. "Hi." She hates that she's pale, he totally saw her blushing.

He laughs a little and she just wants to melt away. "I've wanted to talk to you from months now."

"Are you serious?" He nods. "Why haven't you?"

"You're like super smart and always so into your books, I got nervous."

She laughs a little, "Well, I would have totally out my book down to talk to you."

Yes, she is so thankful that Santana is in town. Without her she would have never been able to meet Sam because they both have been too nervous to do anything about it themselves.


	5. Sam

Sam stood in his bedroom, going over the contents of his backpack one more time. His little brother and sister jumped on his bed. He was trying to stay focus on what he was doing but it was too hard with them playing around in his room.

"Sammy!" His sister, Stacey shouted. "Look how high I can jump!"

"No! Look at me. I can jump higher," Stevie shouts.

Sam laughs a little and looks at both of them, "Have either of you seen my handheld GPS?"

They both stop jumping and glance at each other. After a few seconds they begin jumping again, "What's that?" Stacey asks in her little fake innocent voice.

"Stacey, where is the GPS?"

She doesn't answer, just keeps jumping. Sam grabs her mid-jump and pulls her down onto the bed, tickling her. She starts to roll around under his hands, kicking and laughing. "Ask Stevie!" She finally caves.

Sam looks up at his brother who had stopped jumping. He smiles and jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. Sam runs after his little brother, grabbing him when he catches up to him, "GPS, now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't want you to leave."

"It's only for one night. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Sam finally gets his siblings to stop stealing his stuff and he says his goodbyes. They do this every time he and his friends go camping. They start by saying they don't care, which turns into Stacey crying because she doesn't want Sam to go and then they steal his stuff.

He meets his friends up at the park's parking lot. His backpack slung around his back, a pair of sunglasses protecting his eyes and a hat sits on top of his head.

"You girls ready to hike?" His best friend, Mark says.

Mark's family camps out here way more than they do. They've never gone more than a mile into the woods but today they decide to really get out into them and find this creek Mark's dad is always talking about. They have their maps and handheld GPS ready as they begin to make the trek.

They don't make it though. Josh, the map holder, accidentally got them turned around. They decide to just try again the next time they camp and give up. They make camp and get a little fire started. Sam's bored and starts to use his switchblade to sharpen an end of a small branch.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam shrugs; he's just doing it to do something. He's thinking about making it dull and carve some type of design into it and give it to Stacey so next time he goes camping she won't be so upset.

"What's that sound?" Eddie says, looking around.

"What sound?" Sam asks.

Eddie holds his finger up to his lips and everyone listens. They can hear something moving around in the bushes. "Probably a rabbit or some shit like that." Mark says, not looking too worried.

"Or a bear," Sam teased, jumping a little toward Eddie.

They all laugh at how scared Eddie gets and go back to what they were doing before. Eddie is their friend but the guy scares easily and they're always messing with him about it. But then Josh sits up straight and starts to act freaked.

"Did someone just say come here?"

"What?"

"I swear I heard someone whispering 'come here'."

"You're crazy."

Josh and Eddie start spouting off with these camp stories about people being murdered by crazy hermits in the wood. Mark gets annoyed and jumps up. "Shut up, I'll go prove nothing and no one is out there." Everyone watches him walk out. Sam continues to sharpen the stick. Mark comes back, smirking at them. "You can stop peeing your skirts." Sam laughs, Eddie and Josh don't seem too amused. Sam looks at the fire and then back to Mark. He sees someone standing behind him and he jumps. Eddie and Josh saw the person as well, Sam can tell by their faces. "What?"

"Hi," says the voice from behind.

Mark stands up straight and slowly turns around. Sam stands up; ready to defend his friend from the creepy looking guy that's eyeing Mark like crazy. Eddie and Josh slowly move to their packs. Sam's not sure if they plan on grabbing their switchblades or their phones for help.

Suddenly the guy's face contours into an unnatural expression, causing Sam's eyes to go wide. He watches the guy grab Mark by the head and snap his neck then bites into the side. Eddie and Josh stop trying to find something to help them and began to run away.

Sam keeps his ground, watching this thing suck his best friend's blood. The man drops the body and runs after Sam. He does the one thing he can think of doing and stabs the stick he's been sharpening into the man's chest. The guy stops and looks down at the stick before his body becomes stiff, his skin sinks in and he begins to look like an old corpse.

"What the hell is that?" Eddie yells from behind the tree he's using as a shield.

Josh runs over to Mark and tries to see if he's still alive. "He's dead."

"We need to get rid of this guy's body." Sam says, looking around.

"What?" Eddie says all surprised.

"This thing…it's not human. Look at it." Josh and Eddie finally look at the man in front of Sam. "We need to get rid of him and we need to make it look like an animal attacked Mark."

They put the guys body into the fire and he burns quickly, the bones turn to dust within seconds; which goes further to prove Sam's theory that he's not human. They carry Mark away from the campsite and take a vote on who has to make him look more animal attacked victim like.

Josh loses the stick draw they do and has to tear his throat out. They then move and dump him in a nearby water source, hoping it would clean off their DNA. They then leave all of their stuff at the campsite and go to the park ranger station.

They say some fake story about how they heard something and Mark went to go look but they haven't seen him in a long time and are worried about him. The ranger has them stay in the cabin for the night while he calls in to tell the police they'll need to set up a search for their friend the next day.

They don't find him.

Not yet at least. The police take their statements and let them go home. They have a memorial a few weeks later. Sam starts to act jumpy around everyone, scared someone will find out. Eddie and Josh are both freaking out too.

Eddie tries to commit suicide and is sent to a mental hospital. Sam's parents decide they should move so his dad takes a new job in Ohio. Sam was happy to be out of Tennessee. He missed his friends and hometown but he was happy to be away from that memory.

His first day at school he decided to join the track team; it was a good way to get his mind off of things.

A few weeks after he joins, he sees a girl sitting on the bleachers, reading a book. He sees her there every single practice, just off in her own world. She's beautiful and she interests Sam a little. The way she can just read for hours and how entranced she looks in the book. He sees her around school too and she seems really laid back.

"Who's that?" He asks some guy on the team.

"Who?" He motions with his head toward a blonde. "Oh, Quinn," He answers. "She's a little weird."

"She's pretty."

"But weird."

"So?"

"So…it's not worth it. She hangs out with all those guys. I'm sure she's hooking up with them."

"Girls and guys can be friends."

At first that's all Sam wanted to be. He wanted to be her friend. But he soon realized that wasn't going to happen. Anytime he passed her in the halls, she'd quickly look away from him. Anytime he tried to talk to her in class, he'd get all nervous and just ask for a pencil. She would give him one without looking at him and she'd run out of class before he could give it back.

He pretty much had a collection of her pencils in his locker. And ok, he knows it's weird to purposely forget a pencil to just talk to her. But he can't help it. She's pretty and from what he can tell, really smart.

He was kind of pathetic when it came to Quinn. And even with a hot girl like Santana hanging around, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the quiet blonde. But Santana didn't seem to care because she was pretty into that Finn guy.

He felt a little like he was using Santana though. He liked the girl as a friend but he kind of wanted to become friends with Quinn through her.

"Santana, I'm having a pool party. You wanna come?"

"Depends, who all is gonna go?"

"Most of the guys from the track team, some of the cheerleaders…"

"Oh…I'll think about it." He could tell those people didn't appeal to her.

"You could invite that dude you're always hanging out with."

"Finn?"

"Yea, him…."

She smiled, "Alright."

"You could invite others too." She nodded a little. "Like…what's that chick you hang out with a lot?"

"Rachel?"

"No. Don't invite her." Sam didn't really like her and he knew Santana could tell but her laughter, "Quinn."

"She and I aren't that close."

"Oh…well, you can still invite her."

She smirks a little, "Do you want me to invite Quinn?"

"It's up to you."

"I'm not gonna invite her."

"Why not?" He whines a little. She laughs and he clears his throat. "I mean…whatever."

"Sam! Do you like her?"

"I don't know her."

"Aw, ok…I'll invite her but you better talk to her."

So, that's it. Santana invited her to the party. It took Sam a few seconds to actually walk over to her during the party but once he did, he didn't leave her side. He's happy that she wasn't weirded out by his confession of wanting to talk to her for months.

He learns a lot about her. She's just as smart as he thought she was. She's an only child, her parents work a lot so she doesn't like to hang out at home. Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn are kind of in the same boat as her so that's why they are so close.

Sam tells her about his siblings and how close he is to them. He told her about how much he missed his home. Somehow they ended up away from the party and up in his room. Quinn was looking around his room while he sat on his bed, watching her.

"Who's this?" She asks and holds up a picture of him and Mark.

"Mark, back best friend back in Tennessee," He answers.

"Oh, must suck to move away from your friend."

"He died right before I moved."

Quinn carefully put the picture down. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Sam's mind flashed back to that night; the man snapping his neck and draining his friend's blood, "Animal attack."

Quinn gave him this look, something like she didn't fully believe him. But she didn't press on it.

They hang out a little more and Sam gets her number. About an hour after she leaves, he calls her up and asks her out on a date. She says yes but convinces him to let it be a double date, wanting to help Santana along with getting Finn to be hers.

Sam's alright with that since it's Santana that really got them to talk to each other in the first place.

They all go out to this restaurant together, Santana dressed to impress. She seemed to be on her final attempt of getting Finn. And Quinn confirmed that when Finn and Santana weren't paying attention.

"She told me that she hates games and she's about to give up on him." Quinn whispers.

"I just don't get how he can't be into her." Sam whispers back.

"Oh, he is. He's just nervous because—"She stops and clears her throat, "Reasons."

Sam raises an eyebrow but decides not to press it. He doesn't want to pry into the man's life. Throughout dinner, Santana pretty much does nothing but flirt with Finn, it's so obvious but it seems to go right over Finn's head.

"Well, I think I need to go to the restroom." Santana announces and slides out of the booth.

The seconds she's out of earshot, Quinn and Sam both stare Finn down.

"What?"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Quinn says trying to kick Finn's leg but kicking Sam's instead.

"My leg," He informs her.

"Oh, sorry," She says with a little smile, her hand rubbing his thigh a little. Quinn looks back to Finn, "Back to you…why are you acting like you don't like Santana?"

Finn's eyes bug out a little and he looks around, "Privileged information, Q!"

"I'm not gonna tell." Sam said, thinking that might make him feel a little better.

"See? No one will tell her. Well, you should because she's about to give up on you."

"What do you mean give up?"

"Bro, really?"

Quinn laughs. "She's totally into you and she's been hinting at it all night and you've done nothing."

"What should I do?"

"Show her you're interested in her."

Finn opens his mouth as if to ask something but stops, "Shush, she's coming back."

Santana gets back into the booth beside Finn and resumes eating her meal. Quinn clears her throat and tries to tell Finn to do something by motioning at her with her head.

"So, Santana…first time here right?" Sam breaks the silence, not able to wait around for Finn.

"Yes."

"Good right?"

"So good. Never thought I'd like a restaurant this much. But I'm in love with this place."

Quinn made another motion toward Finn. He looks at Santana and smiles, "You wanna come back here Friday for dinner?" He asks. Santana sits up straighter and looks over at him, "It could just be the two of us."

Santana smiles a little and nods, "That would be nice."

"Alright, it's a date." He says, still smiling which makes Santana smile even wider.

Sam and Quinn share a small look as if to say 'finally' and they continue their meal.

Finn and Santana go back to Santana's place because Finn is still determined to get her to watch all of Supernatural. Sam offers to take Quinn home but she tells him she's rather hang out with him more, so he invites her back to his place.

They're watching some movie that he's not even really sure what is happening in. He's bored and can tell Quinn is too by the fact that she's paying closer attention to her nails than the television. He leans over to her and starts to place small kisses on her neck.

He hears a small sound in the back of her throat and looks up at her, her head turns and their lips fuse together in a wild and passionate kiss. Sam ends up lying back on the couch, Quinn on top of him, her hands in his hair, his on her ass.

She's rolling her hips against his and they're both getting way too into this kiss for their own good. They take turns making little moans and one of Sam's hands has ventured into Quinn's shirt, while one of her hands ventured to his jeans, undoing the belt, button and zipper.

Suddenly they hear children giggling. They both look up and see Stevie and Stacey standing behind the couch, Stacey is laughing and Stevie has a look of pure disgust on his face.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" Stacey asks.

He struggles to explain this situation. Quinn seems stumped as well and hides her face in the crook of his neck. He laughs awkwardly and slides his hand out of her shirt.

"Go away." He quickly tells them. It takes a threatening glare to get them to listen. After they're gone he places his hand back on the small of her back. "Sorry." He says a little embarrassed.

He hears a little bit of laughter from her and feels a light kiss on his neck. She sits up on him and smiles down at him. "It's ok. Besides, I think I should get going."

"What? No, look…they won't like…bother us anymore."

She laughs again and shakes her head. "It's not because of them."

"Then why?"

"Because a lady never sleeps with the man on the first date," She answers, gives him a quick kiss and gets up, fixing her clothes a little before walking out his front door.

Sam has to fix himself up after that, taking a nice, long, cold shower to cool off.

He and Quinn go on more dates after that but he still barely gets passed second base. She wants to take it slow, and he likes that. But she seems to enjoy working him up and leaving him hanging. She claims that's not true and that he's just easily turned on but it's hard not to get turned on with her hand down his pants.


	6. Rachel

Rachel always considered herself to be a normal girl with big dreams. Her fathers encouraged her to set goals higher than most and they did everything in their power to help her. She didn't know much about her birth mother, nor did she honestly care. She was happy with her dad and her papa. They lived a nice, happy and simple life.

But then suddenly strange things began to happen. She would have random dreams of things happening and within the next few days, the dreams would come true. It wasn't anything too crazy. Just little things like a kid falling off their bike or someone losing their earring in class. She never thought much of it.

Until she had a dream of a huge car accident and the very next day it happened right before her eyes. It freaked her out and her dads sent her to therapy. But the dreams didn't stop. They would vary between small things to big things.

On top of that, other weird things would happen. Like she'd think about lighting a candle and before she even gets the matches out, the candles would be lit. Or she'd think about making one of the mean jocks trip after having a drink thrown in her face and they would.

Her thoughts and dreams began to scare her. She didn't know how to control it and she wasn't even sure what _it_ was. She wanted to find her birth parents so she could be able to figure out what this was. But her fathers didn't think that was a good idea.

She ended up having to do it all on her own and through her research she met a guy. His name was Jesse St. James. She would be lying if she said she didn't fall instantly for him. He offered to help her, and when she confided in him with her reasons, he didn't laugh or call her crazy.

He told her he believed her and he told her how to be able to control certain things, like her dreams.

"Are you like me?" She asks, hoping he was.

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "No. But my mother was."

"Was?"

"She died, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He gave her a small smile and took her hands in his own, "I want to be honest with you, Rachel." He told her.

"Then be honest with me."

"You aren't a normal human; you're what is considered a witch." Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, witches are fake, made up. How could this be true? "And I'm a vampire."

She pulls her hands away from him and glares, "You're an ass!"

"Rachel…I'm not lying."

"Get out of my house!" Jesse lowers his head to where she can't see it. She's about to yell at him to get out again but then he lifts his head and his features are twisted in an impossible way, his eyes are completely black and he has fangs. "What's wrong with you?" She said in a shaky, scared voice, trying her best to not scream.

He quickly smoothed out his features, his face returning to its usual charming expression. "I told you, I'm a vampire."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, tears beginning to spill over.

Jesse moves closer to her, shushing her and placing his hands on her cheeks, "I would never hurt you."

She nods slowly but her tears continue to stream down her face. She's scared, not so much of Jesse but of the fact that all these silly ghost stories seemed to be coming true. Vampires were real, witches were real.

Jesse helps her find other witches so she'd be able to learn how to control her powers. A few of the witches lives around town; a few of the girls even went to her school. They were all more experienced with controlling their powers.

They taught Rachel the best they could, showing her binding spells so that she could lock most of her powers away. But then they began to teach her how to use her powers against certain people.

"Vampires are unnatural. It's up to us to destroy them." Marissa, one of the older girls explains. "As witches we are to restore order in the world. And when we come across someone who disrupts order, we must kill them."

"But…what if they're good?" Rachel defends. "What if the vampire doesn't hurt humans?"

"All vampires hurt humans." Another girl answers, her name is Tina. Rachel's seen her around school.

"Ok…but Jesse would never hurt me or anyone else and I just think that we shouldn't hurt him. I mean if it wasn't for him I would have never found any of you." Rachel argues.

"Jesse is a monster and he must be killed. Stand with us or with that beast." Another girl snaps. Rachel can't believe it. Not just the words but who they're coming from.

"Brittany…"

"No, Rachel. He's not supposes to be alive. And we're going to set him back on the correct path."

"But I love him."

"You can't love something that has no soul." Brittany says with finality in her voice.

Rachel doesn't really fight after that. She knows her words are lost on Brittany and the others. They all hate vampires, all for different reasons. Some stories she's heard, other's she hasn't. She still can't believe Brittany is like this though.

She met the girl when they were still young and in elementary school. The girl was always so happy go lucky. And as they got older, Brittany's youth and innocence was still with her. People always called her stupid and teased her. But Brittany never changed. She believed in the unbelievable. And now Rachel sees that it's all an act.

Brittany is smart, cunning, quick witted and at times cruel. She scares Rachel. The look of disgust she wears whenever she sees Rachel, the way her eyes narrow at the simple mention of vampires. Rachel has nightmares every night of Brittany killing Jesse. It's a sight she can't take and prays that it's just a dream and not a premonition.

Rachel begs Jesse to get out of town but he refuses to. He claims he can't leave her behind, that he loves her too much.

"Jesse, please. They'll kill you." She begs.

"I can't leave without you, Rachel." He tells her, the sincerity every time he says it kills her.

Today is like any other day in the soap opera that is Rachel Berry's life. She went to the early morning meeting with the other witches. Rachel's surprised to hear about vampires in the area dying without any influence from them.

"Does that mean another convent?"

Marissa shakes her head, "No, there was a treaty signed years ago, before any of us were born that this area would only be occupied by members of the original convent."

"There also haven't been any typical herbs or any of our signs that are usually left behind after a killing," Tina adds.

"Who's doing this then?"

"A hunter," Brittany answers. "It's the only possible answer. That or a vampire has turned against its own kind."

"A hunter," Rachel repeats, laughing a little, "Like…Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Yea…but worse," Tina answers. "Hunters don't care what you are. If you're not a human, they'll kill you."

"We don't know that for sure." Marissa butts in. "They usually leave us alone."

"Either way we need to be careful. Take in account of any new people around town."

"There have been at least ten new families to move into the north side of Lima alone in the last month." Chelsea, another member says. "No way can we figure out who the hunter is."

"Just watch out around new people." Marissa says. "And don't trust anyone."

While everyone else is worried about their own safety, Rachel's worried about Jesse's. So of course she tells him about the hunter as soon as she sees him.

"Interesting," Is all he has to say when Rachel first tells him.

He's walking her to school like he does every morning. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am. It's just…."

"What?"

"Well, rumor has it…all hunters are dead. I mean…there are on occasion humans that end up killing a few of us but an actual hunter, one that was trained from a younger age, impossible."

"Well, I don't know if they're a hunter like how you're explaining. The others just said it might be a hunter."

"They wouldn't use that word unless they meant it in the way I do." Jesse stops them and sets his hands on her shoulders. "You need to be careful if there is one in town." He seems serious so she nods. "I'd die if you get hurt."

Rachel smiles sadly at him and leans into him, pressing her lips to his. "I love you, Jesse." She mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, Rachel." He mumbles back.

She pulls away and they walk the rest of the way to school together. He has to duck out before they actually get there, not wanting the other witches at the school to see him. Rachel's supposes to kill him, not kiss him when she sees him.

Rachel goes straight to her first period class, which is a little more tolerable now that she has a friend in class; though sometimes she wanders why Santana is friends with her. The girl is beautiful and already popular. Everyone likes her and thinks she's smart. Even Finn Hudson fell for her and he pretty much ignores everyone in school; minus his little posse of course.

But Santana claims she doesn't care for all that and likes that her and Rachel can challenge each other intellectually. Rachel's still wary about the whole thing.

"How was your weekend?" Santana asks after the teacher gives them time to work in a small group. Santana made her come over and work with her and Finn.

"It was alright. Jesse and I hung out and watched all my favorite Barbra films."

"Jesse?" Finn says, raising an eyebrow.

"He's real!" Rachel snaps.

Finn's eyes go all wide and he looks nervous, "No, I wasn't asking like because I think you are crazy and made him up." Rachel looks offended so he adds, "I mean…you're so not crazy." He pauses and Rachel glares, "No one thinks that." He says each word slowly.

Santana laughs a little and shakes her head, "You made him nervous and when he is nervous he rambles a lot and usually ends up digging himself a hole." She explains.

"I see this." Rachel doesn't lower her glare.

"Baby, continue what you were asking."

"I just…I wanted to know if it was Jesse St. James?"

Santana and Rachel both are a little taken back by his knowledge of Jesse. Santana's able to control her surprise a little better since she's not supposes to know his whole name. "Yea…how do you know him?" Rachel asks.

"I don't really know him. I've met him like once or twice around town." Neither of the girls speaks; Santana busies herself with the assignment. And Rachel just stares at him, as if she's trying to figure something out. "So…um…how…uh…do you two know each other?" Finn asks, shifting in his seat.

"We just do." Rachel answers, clearing her throat. "I don't want to talk about him right now."

"That's cool. I don't like talking about mystery guy anyways," Santana says, smiling a little. "What else did you do?"

"Practice singing," Rachel says with a smile, "What about you?"

"Oh, I went swimming at Sam's, hung out with Finn, Quinn and I went shopping. I tried to call you to join us but your phone kept going to voicemail."

"You went swimming with Sam?" Finn interrupted, looking a little jealous.

Santana turns to him and laughs, "At Sam's. He was on a date with Q. I was watching Stevie and Stacey and we hopped into the pool."

"Oh…" He grinned, "Cool."

Rachel pouted at them, "I wish I could have that."

"A pool?" Finn asks all confused again.

"No!" Rachel whines, "Going on dates, sitting in class staring lovingly in each other's eyes. Having a guy get jealous because he misunderstood something."

"You could. But you're hung up on Jesse so…" Santana points out.

"I love him."

"Whoa, what?" Finn's wide eyes are back.

"I second that dramatic reaction."

"Jesse and I are in love." They both stare at her like she's crazy, "We're secretly dating."

"You shouldn't fall in love if they're too scared to tell people."

"It's not like that. The secret thing was my idea."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it in front of Finn."

The two girls exchange looks, "Fine…call me later and tell me."

Later that night, after Rachel has gone through her nightly routine, she's on her bed, propped up into a sitting position with her pillows, computer on her lap. She's typing away in word, trying to get her homework finished before having to call and explain stuff to Santana (the girl already texted her telling her to spill like five times).

She hears her bedroom window open and close and then feels movement at the end of her bed. When she looks up, Jesse is slowly moving his way up to her. She smiles just in time for his lips to covers hers. He pulls away after a few seconds and collapses next to her.

"What are you working on?"

"History paper," She answers, going back to typing.

"What's it on?"

"We have to decide whether or not we think Marie Antoinette said, "Let them eat cake." And then write a paper on why we think that way."

"And what's your stance?"

"I don't believe she said it. There is no actual account for it."

Jesse smiles and sits up, "Well, she did."

Rachel's eyes go wide. "What? Really?"

"Mhm, but she didn't say it how people think she said it. She was young and thought maybe it would be good advice. She wasn't being rude or uncaring when she said it."

Rachel looks at her half way written paper and then back at him. "You think I should change my paper?"

Jesse smiles at her and lays back again, "Up to you, Rachel."

Rachel bites her bottom lip, trying to decide if she wants to keep her paper how it is or change it. She sighs and erases the stuff she has written already and begins to type up her new argument. Jesse helps her with it a little, she doesn't like when he helps a lot. She feels like she's cheating since he was there and all.

"How do you know Finn Hudson?"

"What?"

"There is a boy at my school named Finn Hudson. He said he knows you from around town but I don't believe him."

"Why would he tell you that he knows me…?"

"Santana and I were talking about you and he asked if we were talking about you and when I asked how he knows you he said you've met a few times around town."

"Why do you think he's lying?"

She shrugs, "I don't know…I just got this feeling that he wasn't being totally honest."

Jesse nods, "Well, we kind of know each other. I know his friend Puck a lot better. But we're not friends or anything like that. So, he wasn't really lying. The only time we talk is if we bump into each other around town."

"How do you know Puck?"

"I met him when he first moved here." Rachel nodded, "Who is this Santana girl I'm hearing so much about lately?"

"She moved here like three months ago with her dad from Texas. She's kind of my friend."

"Kind of?"

"She's like instantly popular at school and I have no clue why she likes hanging out with someone like me."

"Maybe because she's not an idiot like everyone else in this town. You're a star, Rachel. You're better then all of them."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Rachel puts aside her homework and moves so she's hovering over Jesse, her lips are against his, rougher than when he first came in. She slides her tongue in and massages it against his. He doesn't hesitate to kiss her beck, sitting up more into the kiss, one hand moving to the small over her back, the other into her hair.

"Are your dads home?" He asks, pulling her on top of him so that she's straddling his lap.

"No, it's date night. They won't be back until later."

Jesse just smiles and pulls her shirt up; Rachel lifts her arms, helping him getting it off. Once the garment is tossed to the side, Jesse's lips are on her chest, kissing and sucking at the top of her breasts. She moves her hand around her back and unhooks her bra, letting him get more access to her chest.

Soon Jesse's clothing starts to come off as well, followed by the rest of Rachel's. She's inexperienced with sex, she's only ever done this with Jesse and this will be the third time. He treats her right every time they do it.

Jesse is sitting up; Rachel is on top of him, her hips rocking against his, their orgasms growing closer and closer. Suddenly, Jesse sinks his teeth into Rachel's chest and begins to suck blood out of her. She groans out in pleasure, her head falling back, her movements not slowing.

Rachel loves when he takes blood from her. She feels so much closer to him when he does it. And he never takes a lot, just a few sips so she doesn't mind it at all. And he always gives her his blood after so she can heal faster and not have bite marks all over her.

Once they get off and Rachel gets some blood in her system, they lie together and talk about running away together. Rachel wishes they could but Jesse has already told her he's never changing her. He doesn't believe in that. He hates what he is already and he never wants her to go through it. She wishes he'd change his mind though.

After Jesse leaves, Rachel finally calls Santana and just tells her how she's dating him in secret because he's a few years older than her and they don't approve. It's half true. Her dads don't approve because he is older, how much older is a lie.

Santana says she shouldn't sneak around with Jesse and that they should break up. Rachel gets mad at that but she knows Santana just doesn't want her to get hurt or whatever. She goes to sleep, taking in account of everything that's been happening.

She dreams about Jesse and this time instead of Brittany killing him, it's Santana. She also dreams of Finn and Jesse fighting. When she wakes up, she's sure it's just because Finn knows him and because Santana urged her to leave Jesse. Nothing else.

She's scared though. What if Santana is the hunter?


	7. Puck 2

Puck had been at the gym for most of the day. When he got home he was sweaty and hungry. He didn't feel like going out to find a human to feed off of so he decided to try this bagged blood shit. Once he had a few bags in his hands, he went to the kitchen to warm them up. When he gets into the kitchen, he sees Finn standing at the counter, filling up a glass with juice.

"When did we get juice?"

"I got some at the store today." Finn answers like this was a normal thing.

As vampires, they never, ever have food in the house unless you want to count the freezer filled off blood in the basement. Puck moves to the fridge and pulls it open, seeing all sorts of food inside. He looks at Finn who is doing his best to not make any eye contact with him.

"Why is there food in here?"

"You know, in case we have guest over and they get hungry."

"Why would we have guest over that are hungry for human food?"

"You never know."

"Why are you getting juice, Finn?" He doesn't answer. "Is that disgusting human in the house?"

"Hey!" He hisses, "She's not disgusting. And I'm allowed to invite Santana over if I want. This is my house too."

Finn pushes past him knowing that Puck is likely to explode. A few minutes later, Puck's back up in his room, pretending to not be there because obviously, why would Puck be at Finn's house? He can hear them laughing and talking about stupid shit and he can hear every dirty thing Santana whispers to Finn.

He'll give Finn that. He picked a hot chick to hook up with. But then he hears it. He hears Finn say, "I love you." And Puck knows it's time to end things. He knows Finn won't actually break up with Santana willingly so Puck devises a plan in his mind.

Of course he has to kill the girl. It's sad but true. And it's the only way. She'll have to be dead and like, dead, dead so that Finn can't change her. One girl is more than enough for Puck.

And of course Puck can't kill her himself. Finn will suspect him since he's so against the relationship. No, he'll need someone to do it for him.

He can't ask Quinn since she's all "Best Friends for Life" with the chick. He can't ask Mike since the dude refuses to hurt humans. That leaves Matt. Matt's a bad ass and always does what Puck says. He kind of has to since Puck has helped him countless times in the past.

So, that's the plan, kill Santana.

It was going to work. It had to work.

After hearing a lot of stuff Puck did not want to hear coming from Finn's room, Santana finally left and Finn left a little after that to go for a run or some shit like that. Honestly, Puck was too mad at him to listen to what he was saying.

He knows the rules. Never, ever get involved with a human. And because Finn's such a dumbass, Quinn was doing the same thing. Soon Sam might have to get killed too. Which would suck since Puck actually thinks the guy is kind of cool in the few times they've talked.

He finds Matt in the basement, counting the bags of blood.

"I need you to do something for me," Puck saws as he approaches him. "And I need you to not be a little bitch about it."

"What is it?"

"I need you to drain that bitch Santana's blood."

Matt looks shocked at the request, "What? Why?"

"She's a threat to our way of life. Finn is falling for her and what's going to happen if she finds out what we are? You think she'll be ok with this? She's a human. She'll be freaked out, run away and tell people until she's considered crazy and is put into lock up."

Matt nods, "Like what happened with Mike and –"

"Exactly," He says, "I'll distract Finn tomorrow. You do it then."

Matt nods and turns to go back to counting how much blood they have left. Puck goes back upstairs and tried to think of ways to distract Finn. Finn's easy so he'll just take him to the park or something stupid like that. The boy's like ten in the mind forever.

And that's exactly what he did. He convinced Finn to go with him to the park to throw the football around, to make them look like normal teenagers. Finn was happy that Puck was finally trying so he canceled his plans to hang out with Santana and went with him.

"I hope Santana's not mad," Puck says as he tosses the ball back to Finn. "You know, since I stole you away."

"Nah, she was cool with it. She said she had errands to run anyways." He says, catching the ball and then lining his throw up. "Look, I know you hate the idea of us together, but I like her a lot. She's cool to be around." He tosses the ball back.

"She's not like us." Puck says, catching it.

"I know. And I'm not going to get all attached. In a few years, we'll vanish like we always do. I'm not going to try to follow her or anything."

"But you want to."

"Yea," He says, not even trying to pretend. "But I know I can't."

"And you can't change her."

"I know," Finn says sadly.

They throw the ball around for most of the day. Puck wants to give Matt a good amount of time to kill Santana. But as the sun goes down, they head back home. The moment they step in the door, Finn's phone goes off.

"Hey." He says his smile too huge for it to be anyone but Santana. "You did?" He laughs. "Can't wait to see that…" He's blushing which tells Puck that it's definitely Santana and she's saying something dirty again. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Finn hangs up and starts heading to his room.

"Has anyone seen Matt?" Puck calls out, pissed off that Santana wasn't dead yet. He gave that ass five hours to do it. Five hours!

"He went out like around noon." Quinn says, coming into the living room, cradling a bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"Are you eating human food?" Puck asks in a disgusted tone.

She nods and pops a few pieces in her mouth, "Yea…it's actually really good. You should try some." She holds the bowl out.

Puck gives her a dirty look and heads to his room. He hates how these humans are changing their way of life already. You let one in, you let them all in.

Yea, Puck likes to fool around with girls. But that's it. He just wants them for sex and blood. If he could magically become human again, he'd just want them for sex. Love is stupid and gets you in trouble.

He doesn't need some girl taking over his life. He doesn't need to think of her laugh or her smile. He doesn't want to know what she sounds like when she's sleeping. And he doesn't want to be able to tell when things are actually fine or if she's just saying that to avoid a fight.

He tried the whole love thing before and it burned him. It made him the bitter, hollow shell he is now; destined to walk the earth for all eternity, knowing that stupid, slut vampire that made him this way was still out there, collecting more and more men for her own amusement.

He ran into her about five years after he met Finn. She has about ten boys in the same situation he was in. He wasn't sure why they put up with her. Yea, the sex was great but it wasn't that great. He felt kind of bad for the suckers for not being able to have enough willpower to leave her.

"What you don't understand, Noah…" She told him, "You can't fight love and you can't hide from it."

"You can't love every man you meet, Nadine." He told her.

"Is that a challenge?" She said. He didn't have an answer so they parted ways right after that.

If Puck was every willing to be with a human, it would have to be with someone like Brittany. She was beautiful but so far out there that she'd probably never realize what he was. And she probably was so dumb that it's impossible to actually love her, therefore he'd have no problem with leaving her.

But Brittany still won't give him a chance. He's tried everything. He's tried to be cool and distant, he tried to be all sweet and he's tried to just be him. All times she's turned him down. Finn makes fun of him because he can literally get every girl BUT her.

The next day at school, Matt still hasn't shown up but Santana has. She's at her locker chatting with Brittany when they approach her. Puck didn't actually want to but he's trying to pretend to like her for Finn's sake and for when Matt finally kills this bitch it won't be obvious that Puck was involved.

Finn doesn't waste any time on grossing the entire school out. He has her against the locker, kissing her all too passionately for them to be in the school hallway. He glances over at Brittany, giving her a look as if this is nasty.

But she doesn't have the same expression on her face. She's all smiling and looking at them sweetly. When they pull away she says, "Aw, you two are adorable together."

Puck looks back at them and sees a small blush on Santana's face while Finn continues to hold her, looking from Santana to him, probably trying to see what he'd do. He forces a small smile on his face and nods as if he's agreeing with Brittany.

"So…Brittany…are you dating anyone?" Finn asks, looking to the blonde.

"Is this your way of asking me to be in a threesome, because if so I—"

"Whoa, no…no." Finn cuts her off quickly.

Puck and Santana start to laugh at the exchange.

"Oh, well in that case, nope. I'm as single as a cucumber."

Puck looks at her like she's a fucking idiot because, seriously? That's not the saying. God, this chick is an idiot. She's lucky she's hot.

He then notices this little smirk form on Santana's face as she looks at him, "Puck…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

He looks at Finn who has a goofy smile on his face so he knows this was all planned. "No." He says, more to Finn and this stupid scheme then to answer Santana's question.

"You know what, Brittany…Puck here is actually pretty awesome." She leans into the girl a little, "He plays the guitar." Brittany smiles a little. "We should all double."

"Babe, that actually sounds awesome!" Finn says as if that wasn't scripted.

Puck shakes his head at them and looks over at Brittany, who for the first time ever is actually smiling at him. He smiles back a little and then she says, "Sure…why not?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, I always thought you were a player but I trust Santana and if she says you're awesome, then I'll have to see for myself."

"Ok…" He says, smiling a little more. "Sounds like a plan. Finn and I will think of something awesome to do and get back to you girls." Puck looks over at Santana and gives her a real smile. Ok, he still wants her dead for messing up his little family but that did give her a few points in his book.

Puck motions for Finn to walk with him. He gives Santana a quick kiss goodbye and they're off. He glances back at the girls and they're smiling, talking and laughing. He looks back at Finn and he's smirking, knowing he did good.

"So, whose idea was this?"

"What?"

"Bro, I'm not stupid. I know this was a set up."

Finn laughs a little, "Well…Santana and I were talking and it may have slipped that you like Brittany and she said she totally knew it because you're always looking at her during science and then she came up with the date thing. I totally said no at first but she…distracted me…" Finn licks his lips a lip, obviously thinking of _how_ she distracted him.

"Stop it." Puck says, giving him a disgusted look. "And I don't like her. I just wanna hit that."

Finn smirks again, nodding along with him, "Mhm, totally. You don't ever like people…except Brittany."

"No."

"Yes, you love her."

"I will kill you."

"Aw, is big bad Pucky Puck scared of feelings?" He says in the baby tone that Santana always uses to tease him with during science.

"That's it…when we go home; I'm putting a stake in your chest."

"Think you can reach?" Finn teases, patting the top of Puck's head.

Puck pulls back and hits his hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Or what…?" Finn challenges, moving his hand back toward him.

"Don't." Puck whines a little, hitting his hand again. "Or I'll try to have sex with Santana."

Finn stops for a second as if trying to think about this. He laughs and pats Puck's head again, "She wouldn't cheat on me."

"I hate you." Puck growls, pushes Finn away and heads off toward his class.

Puck goes to his first class, which he is supposed to have with Matt. But he wasn't there.

Once he gets to science, Puck is visibly worried. He bumped into Jesse not too long ago and he told him a rumor of a hunter. He's afraid there might actually be one now.

"Has anyone heard from Matt?" He asks Finn and Mike while they clean up their fish tank.

Santana turns to him, "Matt…he's the tall guy, shaved head, right?" Puck nods, deciding not to be an ass and tell her he wasn't talking to her. "I saw him yesterday."

"And…?"

"And….He came over to my house, looking for Finn. I told him he was with you and then he left."

"That's it?"

She nods, "Yea…oh…he said he had to tell Finn something super important."

Puck looks her over carefully, trying to decide if he should trust her. But she doesn't give him any tells and he doesn't see why she would lie about this.

Finn makes a little confused, frowning face and says, "Weird…He's been like…avoiding me since like…Saturday night."

Santana shrugs, "Just telling you what he told me."

Puck huffs a little and goes back to helping with the stupid fish tank. He had a pretty good feeling that Matt was going to betray him but either got himself killed by the rumored hunter or just ditched town. Either way, Puck's gonna be pretty pissed when he finds him.


End file.
